


Meet the Assassin

by Momma_Time



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossover, I hc her into being italian but Im awful with writing accents that are not southern, I named her alessandra for name meaning reasons, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, This is an origin story for the talon assassin, This is pure crack, and possibly an intro if I want to expand on this, don't tell me this wouldn't be a great addition to the game in a crossover, fight me, fight me on this one you goobers, lol, mild gore and blood but not too graphic I think, tf2, this is modeled after the Meet The videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: This is a crossover for what I think would happen if the Talon Assassin was part of the RED Team long before she works with Talon...and isn't an omnic-type thing.





	Meet the Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> She's a little silly with a sad background that I don't expand on, but you can get the general idea of what happened to her before this.  
> I tried to model it after those intro videos that had for every character in TF2, so the format is a little weird maybe? Idk, thoughts?
> 
> Edit: Here's a link to what the Talon Assassin looks like: https://images.mein-mmo.de/magazin/medien/2018/04/Overwatch-Blackwatch-Talon-Assassin.jpg  
> And here's a image search on her weapon, bladed tonfa: https://www.bing.com/images/search?q=bladed+tonfa&FORM=HDRSC2  
> They're really cool and honestly, I wouldn't mind having a pair myself. lol In the game, hers seem to be locked on to here arms/elbows like the maglev tech that someone like Go-Go in Big Hero 6 uses for her skates.

The young woman smiled at the camera, eyes bright. "Few things give me more joy than a good game. It's a good way to cope with the stress of a regular workday."

* * *

 

_Assassin snuck up behind the enemy Spy, grinning as she slowly approached. In a flash, she had him pinned onto his back, one glowing, red blade poised to strike above his heart while the other hovered over his throat. "Good evening, sir. Could I interest you in a story about your Lady and Savior, Assassin?" He glared up at her, stiff as a board in an effort to keep from hurting himself on her blades. "No? Shame." She leaned in close, still smiling. "Tag, you're it." The bladed tonfa offed him in a second, and she stayed where she was until his body started to fade into respawn._

 

* * *

 

"I mean, some people think it's crazy. Who plays a damn game of tag in the heat of battle?" She pointed at the camera, "Look, kid. You have to make it through this mess and retain your sanity somehow. It's not like we die forever out here anyway. We always come back...with a vengeance."

 

* * *

 

 

 _The Soldier had his rocket launcher aimed at her when he asked. "Any last words?"_  
  
_"Just one: tag." She opened her eyes and bolted upright, gasping for breath in respawn. After a second to get her bearings, she smirked. "I'm it."_

 

* * *

 

"Okay, so maybe it's a little twisted, but can you blame a girl? I have to keep these boys' attention somehow. What better way to do it than to flaunt my girlish looks and play up the youthful playfulness to my advantage? It certainly pisses them off. And the poor dears are so confused when I change up the rules of The Game."

 

* * *

 

 _"I'm coming to_ geeeeet _you!" Assassin called in a sing-song voice, hiding behind cover._

 _"Looks like we've got you, petit lion."_  
  
_"I don't think so." Assassin popped out from behind another corner, catching the Spy and Scout's attention. It was just long enough for her Demo to fire off sticky grenades that detonated on the pair a moment later. Pieces of the two men went everywhere, but her clothes would wash._

 

* * *

 

"It's not glamorous, but I mean, what job is?"

"What got you into this?" the cameraman asked.  
  
She lovingly adjusted the magnetic tethers on the gloves that helped keep her tonfa in place on her arms. The grips weren't perfect, you know. "Why, anyone can kill someone when they have it coming. Men that are not my teammates are certainly not my friends at the moment. Shitty boyfriends can do that to a lady. A man might end up seeing the lovely Mother Mary before they can blink. Besides, a pretty face comes in handy, you know?"

 

* * *

 

 _Assassin leans against a wall, smirking at the grouped up team of enemies. "Oh,_ booooys _. Looking for me?" When they give chase, the woman does an about face and takes off, trying to lure them into following her. "Can't catch me, bitches!"_  
  
_Until they did, of course, but even then, she was feigning fear and uncertainty when they surrounded her. "Wait! Wait. Before you kill me, can a lady have a moment to ask a quick question?"_  
  
_The men looked at one another in confusion before their Engineer huffed. "Fine. Get it over with."_  
  
_Assassin's playful smile returned. "So uh, if I'm here, and you're here, who's watching your precious secrets?" The realization on their faces was priceless, and she wished she had a camera to capture it. Maybe she could see if the Administrator would send her a copy of the film if she asked nicely. "Tag, you're it, boys."_

 

* * *

 

"So, yes, I love my job. And you better hope you never cross me, or you'll get to meet the lovely ladies on my arms faster than you can think: oh shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it.  
> Come find me on ixhadbadxdays on Tumblr.


End file.
